64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Pauline the Pelican
Pauline the Pelican is a pelican and a friend with Isabel. She lives in Waterlily Lake. Pauline, sometimes, is very curious about her experiences. Physical Appearance Pauline has grass-like hair and is based on a great white pelican. She has a yellow beak and two webbed feet, which are also yellow. Personality She is usually very curious and usually has a good relationship with many animals. As revealed in her first appearance, she was to be on a lookout for thieves who try to steal food. Even though she was stealing her friends's food, she's not really a villain. She is just actually an anti-heroine. In her next appearance, Pauline has a partner named Isabel. Isabel is usually an instructor to Pauline. Pauline can sometimes be clumsy and eventually very funny. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Pauline the Pelican (first appearance) Season 2 * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup (singing lines only) Season 4 * The Story of the Flamingo Festival Gallery Animation Theme 11.jpg|Pauline (bottom left) in the original opening song. Ep 11 6.jpg|Pauline in Waterlily Lake Ep 11 7.jpg Ep 11 8.jpg Ep 11 9.jpg Ep 11 10.jpg Ep 11 11.jpg Ep 11 14.jpg Ep 11 20.jpg Ep 11 21.jpg|Pauline looking at the juiciest fish left by Seamus. Ep 11 22.jpg Ep 11 23.jpg|Pauline taking the fish that belongs to Seamus Ep 11 24.jpg Ep 11 29.jpg|Pauline taking the watermelon that is buried by Herbert Ep 11 30.jpg Ep 11 31.jpg Ep 11 32.jpg Ep 11 34.jpg Ep 11 35.jpg Ep 11 38.jpg Ep 11 39.jpg|Pauline taking Reginald's bone Ep 11 40.jpg Ep 11 43.jpg Ep 11 44.jpg Ep 11 45.jpg Ep 11 46.jpg Ep 11 48.jpg Ep 11 49.jpg Pelican in Trouble.jpg|Pauline with a big bill. Ep 11 52.jpg Ep 11 54.jpg Ep 11 55.jpg|Pauline feeling guilty about herself Ep 11 56.jpg|Pauline returning the fish that belongs to Seamus. Ep 11 57.jpg Ep 11 59.jpg|Pauline returning the watermelon that belongs to Herbert. Ep 11 61.jpg Ep 11 63.jpg|Pauline sleeping Ep 11 64.jpg Ep 11 67.jpg Ep 11 68.jpg Ep 32 15.jpg Ep 32 16.jpg Ep 32 18.jpg Ep 32 31.jpg Ep 32 32.jpg Ep 32 35.jpg Ep 32 36.jpg Ep 32 37.jpg Ep 32 38.jpg Ep 32 39.jpg|"I... could learn a lot from you...!" Ep 32 40.jpg|Pauline and Isabel Ep 32 41.jpg Ep 32 43.jpg Ep 32 44.jpg Ep 32 45.jpg Ep 32 47.jpg Ep 32 48.jpg Pink Pauline.jpg|Pauline in pink coloring Ep 32 51.jpg Ep 32 53.jpg Ep 32 54.jpg Ep 32 55.jpg Ep 32 57.jpg Ep 32 58.jpg Ep 32 60.jpg Ep 32 61.jpg Ep 32 65.jpg Ep 32 69.jpg Ep 32 71.jpg Ep 32 73.jpg Ep 32 74.jpg Ep 38 32.jpg Ep 38 33.jpg Ep 38 35.jpg Ep 40 7.jpg|Pauline and William Ep 40 8.jpg Ep 40 9.jpg Ep 40 29.jpg Ep 40 32.jpg|Pauline's eyes are covered by Seamus. Ep 40 34.jpg Ep 40 36.jpg Ep 40 40.jpg Ep 40 43.jpg Ep 40 45.jpg Ep 40 47.jpg Ep 40 51.jpg Ep 40 54.jpg Ep 40 57.jpg Ep 40 62.jpg Ep 40 63.jpg Ep 40 73.jpg Ep 40 76.jpg Ep 40 77.jpg Ep 40 78.jpg|Pauline can be seen right next to the Snip Snip Bird. Ep 40 81.jpg Ep 40 82.jpg Ep 40 83.jpg Ep 40 84.jpg|"My beak isn't very good for this sort of thing." Ep 40 85.jpg Ep 40 86.jpg Ep 40 87.jpg Ep 40 88.jpg Ep 40 89.jpg Ep 40 90.jpg Ep 40 95.jpg Ep 40 100.jpg Ep 40 101.jpg Ep 40 104.jpg Ep 42 40.jpg Ep 42 41.jpg|Pauline delivering a fish to Georgina's soup Ep 42 43.jpg Ep 42 48.jpg Ep 42 57.jpg Ep 42 59.jpg Ep 42 62.jpg Ep 42 63.jpg Ep 42 65.jpg Ep 42 66.jpg Ep 42 69.jpg Ep 80 10.jpg Ep 80 11.jpg Ep 80 12.jpg Ep 80 15.jpg Ep 80 16.jpg Ep 80 17.jpg Ep 80 22.jpg Ep 80 26.jpg Ep 80 27.jpg Ep 80 28.jpg Ep 80 29.jpg Ep 80 30.jpg Ep 80 31.jpg Ep 80 34.jpg Ep 80 50.jpg Ep 80 51.jpg Ep 80 52.jpg Ep 80 53.jpg Ep 80 54.jpg Ep 80 55.jpg Ep 80 56.jpg Ep 80 57.jpg Ep 80 58.jpg Ep 80 70.jpg|Pauline as the queen of the Flamingo Festival Ep 80 71.jpg Ep 80 72.jpg Ep 80 73.jpg Ep 80 75.jpg Ep 80 78.jpg Festival Pauline.jpg|Pauline in her Flamingo Queen outfit for the festival Pauline hug.jpg|Pauline hugging Isabel Ep 80 79.jpg Ep 80 80.jpg Trivia * Pauline is based on a great white pelican as stated above. * She is the first character whose name starts with the letter "P". * Pauline has a big beak in numerous scenes of her major appearances, despite not eating a single food. This is possibly animation error. * Her first appearance was Episode 11, despite being shown in the opening song. She is seen dancing with William, Herbert, Ronald, and Audrey after Kevin bit Victor's tail. * Pauline is replaced by Alan in the Adobe Flash version during the opening theme. * Pauline is smaller than the flamingos. In real life, a pelican is larger than a flamingo. * She and Isabel are friends. * Pauline cannot talk with a lot of food in her mouth. Instead, she just mumbles. * Her costume from Episode 32 almost bears a resemblance to a pink-backed pelican. Though she is depicted as a great white pelican, a pink-backed pelican has pink hue and it doesn't have a completely pink makeover. Both species are native to African regions. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Anti-heroes Category:Aquatic Animals